Eraser
|released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 75 |rateoffire = 33 |capacity = 100 |mobility = 50 |cost = 10 |Level required = 6 |attribute = |reskinof = No weapon |number = 239 }} The Eraser is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It is mostly blue, plated with gold, and comprises of two parts. The first part is a pistol, and the second is 4 plates decorated with gold around what looks like light blue energy. After being fully charged and released, it shoots out a ball of light blue energy, which will explode into a blue gravity bank or portal. This portal will trap any enemies in when near, leaving them unable to move. Also, the longer you hold the gun the more the plates will retract from its original state. Strategy It deals extremely high damage when it is fully charged, and has a high capacity, medium fire rate, and low mobility. Tips *Since it has armor bonus, use this to add spare armor points. *This weapon will only create a black hole when fully charged. **If you die while the weapon is fully charged, you will still shoot out a black hole. *It is recommended to take cover while charging up as you are vulnerable from enemy fire when charging up in the open. *Each fully charged shot will consume 25 capacity, so try to have at least 25 capacity left when charging for a black hole. *When an enemy is sucked in, finish them off with a Sniper or a Primary weapon. *This gun is the best weapon to use in Block Crash as it will create a massive hole on the ground and suck people in, after the Gravitation force effect is gone, they will fall on the lava underneath. This is also true for Siege alongside the Christmas Ultimatum, since a fully charged shot at the ram will make enemies easy targets for any weapon in the game. *This weapon has a good reload speed for a heavy weapon, take advantage of it. *This weapon has the potential to be a one shot when fully charged. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges. *Stay away after the black hole appears, as the gravitational force will pull you in. *If you got pulled into the black hole, use a weapon with a very high mobility to escape or alternatively you can use Rocket Jumper or the Space Disinfector to rocket jump out or simply risk Armour/health to escape. *If you get caught in the black hole, you can try strafing from side to side while firing your Primary weapon to avoid enemy gunfire until the black hole disperses. *Avoid getting too close from users, as they could release a charge shot on you, resulting in either getting instantly killed or being sucked in. *Be cautious when killing a user while they are aiming at you, as like most Charge Shot weapons, the projectile will be released upon death. Instead, you should do so from behind. Theme Futuristic/Royal Themed Recommended Maps * Pool Party * Colosseum * White House Equipment Setups * Have a backup weapon with a higher fire rate, such as the Assault Machine Gun, the Excalibur, or the Infiltrator. * Have a powerful spamming set so you can finish players who got sucked in the black hole off. Trivia * The Crosshairs of this weapon, the Excalibur, the Reaper, the Power Fists, the Poseidon Trident and the Third Eye, have had their crosshairs changed to be more unique. * It is the second weapon with a Gravitation Force attribute, first being the Snow Storm. * The Eraser's Gravitation Force works like the Singular Grenade's wormhole while the Snow Storm simply pulls the player. * The Gravitation Force attribute doesn't work until the shot is fully charged. If the shot is not completely charged, then it will shoot blue orbs with less damage than the fully charged shot and no Gravitation Force. * If you don't want to get it with parts, buying the Eraser will cost a total of 30 USD. ** Though after 15.1.0, it now costs 40 USD if one does not have any parts via the Clan Chest. * This weapon is still a one shot when it is fully charged even after all of the balancing updates. *It is the only non-special weapon to have the Gravitation Force attribute. *Before 17.0.0, it needed 10 to be crafted. As of 17.0.0, it requires 250 , alongside the Excalibur, the Reaper, the Power Fists, the Poseidon Trident and the Third Eye. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Charge Shot Category:Gravitation Force Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Clan Legend Category:Mythical